Cruel
by Ana McCartney Baskerville
Summary: —Sólo lárgate, Shizuo... —¿Shizuo? Jamás lo había llamado así... El cabello negro sobre su frente cubría su mirada carmesí, una ladeada sonrisa irónica se curvó en sus labios con melancolía. Las adolescentes solo lo miraban sin saber cómo reaccionar, aferrándose a su hermano mayor.


'Debería sentirme feliz' pensaba '¿Por qué no me siento feliz?'. Sus ojos no podían alejarse de ese rostro en el que tantas veces había visto la sonrisa más cínica y cruel existente, ahora con gruesas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, siendo abrazado por sus hermanas menores. Con la expresión más afligida que había visto jamás. Abrió la boca para decir algo; pero no hubo sonido. De un momento a otro todo el coraje, ira y ganas de matar al informante se desvanecieron, tan sólo al ver ese rostro tan melancólico y dolido, que lo observaba acosadoramente como si pretendiera desgarrarlo con la mirada, culparlo de cualquiera que fuera su aflicción. ¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿Por qué sentía como si su corazón se contrajera y su estómago estuviera vacío? Retrocedió dos pasos confundido. No lo entendía, ¿era este el mismo Izaya que conocía? ¿El maldito sosiópata desquiciado? ¿El cínico Izaya que disfrutaba hacer sufrir a las personas hasta romperlas, y encima sonreír de una manera tan arrogante y sádica? ¿El narcisista que se declaraba a sí mismo altruista? ¿Era ese Izaya el que lloraba siendo abrazado por sus hermanas en este momento? ¿El que se divertía arruinando su vida, aquel que odiaba con todo su corazón?

—Sólo lárgate, Shizuo... —¿Shizuo? Jamás lo había llamado así... El cabello negro sobre su frente cubría su mirada carmesí, una ladeada sonrisa irónica se curveó en sus labios con melancolía. Las adolescentes solo lo miraban sin saber cómo reaccionar, aferrándose a su hermano mayor.

—¿O es que acaso te hace feliz verme así? —seguía llorado. Las lágrimas resbalaban desde sus ojos deslizándose por sus mejillas. Y seguía sin poder decir algo. ¿Por qué le dolía de esa manera verlo así? Frunció el ceño y caminó hasta donde estaba el otro, las muchachas de secundaria se alejaron lentamente, y sin que ninguno se diera cuenta salieron del departamento. El informante se paró y entonces el bartender lo tomó en sus brazos y apretó con fuerza, pero con una suavidad y calidez que el pelinegro nunca imaginó que pudiera recibir de parte de Heiwajima. Izaya sintió que no podía seguir de pie, pero Shizuo no lo dejó caer. Abrió la boca y ningún sonido se escapó de ella, sus ojos abiertos enormemente expresaban la estupefacción y el rubio susurró en su oído: —no rengo idea de porque rayos estas llorando. Pero algo si sé, eres Izaya... Y si estás llorando es porque hay algo que realmente te lastimó... No puedo matarte, no así...

—Eres cruel, Shizu-chan... —Susurra, se desploma por completo en los brazos del otro y suelta a llorar con mucha más fuerza, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del más alto hasta mojar con lágrimas el traje de Bartman del otro. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué podía ser tan amable y dulce, tan humano, tan cálido, en un momento como aquél? ¿Por qué actuaba como si no fuera un monstruo? ¿Por qué le abrazaba si lo odiaba? ¿Cómo se atrevía a consolarle, si él era la razón de su sufrir? Sí, porque esa era la razón: el saber que su obsesivo, enfermo y retorcido amor jamás sería correspondido.

—¿Cruel? Pensé que estaba haciendo lo contrario a lo que tú harías, y tú eres la definición personificada de crueldad.

—Definitivamente —afirmó riendo; pero la risa sonó deplorable debido a que se mezcló con el llanto —Si yo viera a Shizu-chan llorando, no perdería la oportunidad de burlarme...

—Maldita pulga... Vuelves a decir algo como eso y juro que te apachurro hasta que se te salgan los órganos internos... —murmuró encolerizado apretando un poco demás al más bajo. Este río levemente, a la par de que se quejaba de dolor.

—Te odio... —frunce el ceño —, ¿cómo es que haces exactamente lo que jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que harías? No eres humano, te desprecio. No sabes cuánto te odio...

—El sentimiento es mutuo, maldita pulga, juro que algún día te mato...

—Llevas ocho años diciendo eso, Shizu-chan...

—Lo haré... Pero no esta vez... Esta vez... únicamente... —pero calló. Lo que hizo a continuación, fue sellar sus labios en un beso que ninguno de los dos supo de dónde vino, ni qué significó. Tan sólo, se olvidaron de que el mudo existía.


End file.
